Our Lonley Stars
by Devian Hump
Summary: Ithan Deller was choosen from all mankind to be the friend of Rekkit Rabbit. And in the present Rekkit is a captive slave of Yoshini. Ithan will have an adventure with him and Rekkit will grant seven wishes from the power of Yoshini. But he's developing feelings for him. What would Ithan do?
1. Chapter 1: Strangers

_**Note: The name Ithan is written correctly, but the pronunciation is Ethan**_

**Chapter 1: Strangers**

Waking just watched a starry night, I looked around where I was trapped by four walls into a dark cubicle forcing me to look at the beautiful stars that God created, but I did not feel comfortable giving Him the credit for such beauty. (Knock, Knock) Two strokes were heard at the door, which passed on for a few minutes. (Knock, Knock) was still sound but now with a laughing voice.

**"Hello? Who is it?"**

**"Jijiji."** The mocking voice just laughed and was still hitting the wall, now it was not just a wall, now the four walls caused the incessant and irritating noise, but the sky was still there, not moving.

**"Enough!"**

The noise stops for a few seconds, those seconds were maybe the most peaceful of my short life until the cubicle moves abruptly in all directions.

**"Get me out of here!**

The movement continues, a door opened revealing that i could push one of the walls, I didn´t need to leave quietly, cause the gravity throw me out of the view of that starry sky and let me confused in the ground.

**"Ouch."**

It hurt a little but not enough to knock me laying on the floor, so I got up and examine the place, a castle would be the right word to describe this place, as a royal room had candles and elegant armchairs, in the center stood three matching chairs accommodated symmetrically around a roundtable and two of them were occupied by two people, one of them was tall with an unusual hat and a purple robe, for the another person i just can see that him have white hair, extraordinarily large arms, another pair of big ears and bangles of a blue-green color. They won´t looked at me because they were seeing a fireplace, but that didn´t stop them to talk to me.

**"Welcome."** Says one of them **"Come on, take a sit."**

Suddenly the empty chair tackle me forcing myself to sit on it, then slowly moves again to the fireplace while I discover the faces of my hosts, and for my surprise the man with purple robe had a large and pointed nose, he was dressing a tuxedo. -All a Celebrity- I think. Then i look to my left and i realized that the second person doesn´t was a human, he was a rabbit, one of blue eyes, big body (8 or 9 feet's maybe) and a red star on his right cheek.

**"Well, time for presentations"** Says the man without removing his crooked smile **"I am Yoshini, one of the biggest wizards you will ever know."** I just limit myself to look. _Who is this guy? What´s he wants?_ He gets angry without removing his smile.

**"Why you didn´t present you, that is impolite, you must be a gentleman in my presence." **He says. The rabbit nods fast and nervously.

**"Itha... "**I stop in the middle of the sentence, I can't say my real name, I don´t trust on him.

**"Issac, Issac Deller."**

**"Nice to meet you, I am..."** The rabbit tries to stand up and greet me but something keep him stuck in the chair, causing him get back abruptly unable to move his arms, he was still nervous.

**"Enough of greetings, surely you wonder where you are or what i want of you."**

**"It has gone through my head."**

**"Well ¡Congratulations! You were chosen among all mankind to make seven wishes."**

**"Wishes? Like Magic?"**

**"Exactly, and my friend will be who grant that wishes."** I look at the rabbit curiously as quickly nods again.

**"And if I´ll say no?"** I say defiantly while he change his expression to a boring face.

**"Then I'll let you rot in the streets of this world while I pick someone else."** I was a little surprised by his coldness, but one thing was certain, the rabbit could have a cruel and heartless person who abused of the wishes. (And of him)

**"Deal."**

**"Good decision."** A paper and a pen appears.

**"Sign here, here, here, here and your initials here."** Surprised at the vastness of the contract I took the pen, but before signing I drop it because the pen cut a little bit of my thumb causing a drop of my blood fell on it.

**"Ouch, sorr..."**

**"That´s enough."** Interrupts Yoshini **"Thank you, it was a pleasure doing business with you."**

The rabbit looks sadly to the fireplace looking for some kind of consolation while Yoshini take the paper and the pen.

**"Shu, shu."** Says with a body gesture to leave. Then our chairs lead us to the door throwing to the dark street, me first and the rabbit up my back while simultaneously the door closed. The rabbit was looking for me.

**"Master? Where are you?"** I push his arm with my shoulder and when he notices he take me up and shake my clothes.

**"So, so, so, sorry master, I wouldn´t do it again, It was my fault, forgive me!"** I hold her hands and he knees, it is a bit annoying that he act like a servant.

**"Sorry, can I do something for you?"** I kneel beside him and start talking.

**"First, I'm not you master..."**

**"Master but then, who are you?"**

**"Don´t call me master, let´s be friends ¿Okay?"** He calm down a little and nods with his head **"You Know my name, but i don´t know yours. What's your name?"** I think it is shortly before to say, but it takes enough trust in me to speech.

**"Rekkit, Rekkit Rabbit."**

I smile a little because I'm glad to have a friend, and apparently he's alleviated not to have to be a slave.

**"Now what?"** I asked.

**"Let´s go to my house? It would be fun!"** Says smiling.

**"Ok, guide me..."** Suddenly he grabs me and puts me on his shoulders.

**"Rekkit, you don´t need to carry me."**

**"It is the only way to get faster before nightfall."** Hit his bangles with each other, and of these emerge green sparkles, then they fall to his feet's.

**"Hang on belt."**

**"You don´t have any belt!"**

**"Well, Hang on!"**

Unexpectedly, I began to feel the breeze hitting my face, trying to follow the advice of Rekkit grasping her face he take my hands making sure that i wouldn´t going to fall. We lasted a few seconds as well and when he stops with turbulence says.

**"We have arrived."** He touch his shoulders to get me off, but he just realizes that I have fallen in front of his home.

**"I´m here"** I said with a little of snore, i get up to shake my clothes.

**"Ma, ma, ma, master, Are you...?"** I raise my hand, I can't stand to call me master, I will not be responsible for slavery.

"**Sorry, Issac, are you okay?"** Corrects.

**"Yeah, just my butt was on your wall."**

**"You could be part of the decoration, you know?"**

**"Of course, if you need more holes in your wall with form of a butt let me know and will gladly to let you throw me."** I said that and we laugh a little while until he shook my clothes, smiling a little.

**"Welcome," He says.**

I don't know regularly how the houses are in this place, but I think his home was poor. The house had broken windows and a worn door (Apart from the hole I made in the wall). He offered me pass and entered, it was dark when we arrived here so we just need to sleep.

**"Are you Hungry?"** He asked taking a pop tart and heating them in a small and old toaster.

**"Pop tarts? At this hour?"** I say taking one and eating it. I stop chewing and my eyes are teary _-This is delicious-_

**"Yep, I can´t stop eating them, they are delicious,"**

We eat a bit while we walk down a narrow hallway to the only bedroom that was in the house.

**"Here you'll sleep,"** Said turning to the hall.

**"WHERE YOU GO?!"** I said a little angry.

**"I sleep in the room, I have a little sleep."** Answered carving his red star.

**"When are you going to understand big friend? You are not less than me."**

**"I understood that part, but there is no space."**

**"Excuses, of course we fit, you're not so big."**

Minutes after the sigh he gave me to finish the sentence he was laying on his bed, as i closed my eyes on the floor and tried to dream with the stars in the dark room.

**"Issac."** Says Rekkit wrapped in blankets that couldn´t cover his legs.

**"Tell me."** I respond stopping look at the stars to observe his face.

**"Thanks."**

**"Why?"**

**"For being my friend."** I blush a little when he says it, and try to hide my face in the darkness.

**"Those should be my lines."**

**"But I win the words."** We laughed a bit before we say good night. At that time I believe we think the same. We were two lonely stars, but we were friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Magic

**Chapter 2: Magic**

**"Issac! Issac wake up!"** Screamed Rekkit lying down in bed.

**"What, what happens?!"** I said a little surprised.

**"Today is the second day!"** Apparently he is excited.

**"Of what?"** I answered confusedly.

**"Oh, right, I didn't tell you, sorry."** He sits on the bed putting his hand on his head and laughing. **"Well, there is a limit to how many days you'll be here, you only have a week to ask for the wishes."**

**"So, today is the second day."** He nods quickly.

**"What will happen to us at the end of the week?"** He lowers his head and changes his happy expression for one sad.

**"I don't know what will happens to you, I think you will return to your world."** I can hardly remember anything about it, I recognize things and nothing else. **"I will return to be a slave for a year. And when the yesterday comes **_(in one year)_** Yoshini will choose another kid to give him another seven desires."** I avoid feeling sorry for him, I would not want them to feel shame for me, and then I decide to animate him.

**"Raise that face, rabbit of big height!"** I said quickly getting up and pointed at him with my finger. "If we only have six days to be together I'll make sure they are the best days of your life!" He laughs a little.

**"How do you going to do that? You don't even know the city."**

**"You should not underestimate me, my friend."** I said, thinking on the most fun place I could imagine. **"I wish two tickets for the best amusement park that exists here."** Suddenly Rekkit get up surprised and as if a force forced him to move his arms he strikes her bangles, these shine and the whole room is illuminated, later when the light is scattered in my hands I have two tickets. **"Sweet Candy Park. An honored for you come?"**

**"O MY GOOOOOD! It is the best place to have fun!"** He gets up and hugs me in the air, going around in circles. **"THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU!"**

**"Okay, just don´t crush me."** I said almost without air in my lungs.

**"Sorry... But let's go now!"** He says getting me off and dragging me toward the exit, taken from my wrist.

**"Rekkit Wait."**

**"What happens? Will we be late?"**

**"Do you have a change of clothes for me? I would not like going out like this."** I answer, pointing at my shattered and dirty clothes, then I realize that my question does not fit his size.

**"I got what you need."** He strikes her bangles again and a strange wind came from nowhere causing me cover eyes with my arms and when I opened them all my clothes change. A white shirt with a red star on the right, a black scarf, trousers and gloves of the same color, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

**"Better?"** Ask with the tickets in his hand, i don't realized when he take them off me.

**"Great"** I response **"Than..."**

**"No time for thanks, we have to go!"** He takes my hand and drags me out of the house _-I think he's happy-_.

**[⋆⋆⋆]**

**"So, everyone are wizards?"** I ask in the taxi that takes us to Sweet Candy.

**"Yep, look, imagine a pyramid, on the top are wizards like Yoshini. And on the bottom are [attendees] like me ... well, I've stolen some spells of his magic book, that's how I could change your clothes..."**

**"We have arrived."** Interrupts the driver, apparently he was an Elf or a troll, don´t know, but it scared me a little when I saw him, I got off the taxi while I saw that he put forth his hand over the window probably for money, then Rekkit (By my side) shows a gold coin with a clam stamp from a zipper that magically appears in his armpit, this disappears keeping a smoke trail and gives the coin to the taxi.

**"Come on Issac!"** He takes my hand and again, I feel the rough floor touching my heels.

**"Thank you!"** I say to the driver before he left.

Arriving at the ticket office Rekkit exchanged the tickets for two purple bracelets made of paper, and he gave me one for me.

**"With these bracelets you will have access to all the attractions, have fun."**

We left walking, now that he calm down a little I could walk looking back watching who give us the ticket.

**"He's a ..."** I try to speak but Rekkit cover my mouth.

**"A GREAT PERSON! Thank you, See ya, Good byeeeeeee!"** I was going to say it was a nutcracker, but he lift me with his hand in my mouth for a while, and when he finally low me he scolds me.

**"It wasn´t a nutcracker."**

**"So?"**

**"We are magical beings, we are people but not humans, for us is an insult to compare us with human objects, our form is natural and common."**

**"Sorry."** I say ducking my head, I felt a little bad. It will be because I do not belong here?

**"It doesn't matter."** Says, stirring my hair. **"Come on!"**

Then I look around me, it was normal com amusement park. With roller coasters and games stalls randomly accommodated; now he didn´t drag me, I just went up to her shoulders where I could look right through her ears as he walks right through the park.

**"Why the park is called Sweet Candy?"** He raises his hand and literally break part of the trash taking a piece.

**"Eat."** He says

**"Are you Crazy?!"** He thinks a bit before answering me, but makes the typical hand signal of (only a little) **"You can't break it and tell me to eat what I like nothing!"**

**"I already did it."** I look without trust to the metal piece and I take it, but when I started to bite it I don´t savor like the typical metal with taste of iron. I could feel a sweet, soft and sticky taste.

**"Cotton candy?"**

**"All the Park is made of it, and when you break one thing to eat this is regenerated."** Both look to the trash that we leave behind (while I ate, he was walking), intact.

**"Let´s have fun!"**

At the end to say that Rekkit runs to almost all of the attractions. We first went to the House of mirrors, where our bodies changed so childish and silly. But it was funny.

**"Rekkit look, I´m taller than you, hahaha!"** I say, pointing at the undulating mirror.

**"Hey. Why I´m so short?"** He said touching his belly.

**"Hahaha."** I laugh while taking a piece of the glass wanting to savor the cotton.

**"Mmmm... You taste like a sweet."** I say, referring that I cut his arm reflex.

**"Seriously?"** He put his hand in her mouth and then spits. **"Puaj, it tastes like hair."** I cover my mouth to hide my laugh. **"Come on"** He carries me on his shoulders and runs away from that place.

Then (Walking by myself) we went to the House of horrors where only scared us things that we can´t see, in that moment I was hugging the immense Rekkit arm, because all the scares were focused on me, like silent hands that touched your shoulder unexpectedly as people who appears in front of you and you abruptly, that place was awful. And there was once Rekkit fell off back for a fright and I was pushed in front causing me to fall on her belly, her body was warm and cozy, it was like sleeping on a fluffy cloud. While I sheltered me with a scarf he refuge in his silky fur.

**"Sorry, my bad."** I said blushing again in the dark, I don´t know why I felt so embarrassed.

**"No problem."** He says smiling indifferently.

At the end of the tour the attraction managers apologized to us by the employees who pushed us, but we told them it was no big deal. Already in the sunset we were looking for games to get in because we had just try all the games of skill. Rekkit had won a pie-eating contest, and as a reward he was given the typical big white bear plush, while i won a game of popping balloons, and when i receive my prize Rekkit laughs covering her mouth and hugging her teddy.

**"No thanks."** I told the lady who manages the business, it was like a fairy combined with a bit of masculinity.

**"Knowing Yoshini is a very big honor, your friend knows this and he can also grant you a wish."** She answer.

**"I think I'm good. You don´t will have a second place award?"**

**"Well..."** She take one pair of collars of a box in the bottom.

**"Take one in each hand and imagine the shape and the initials you want."**

**"Thanks."** I said taking the collars, Rekkit asked me what I would do with them and I told him that I would retain until I knew what to write.

At the end we decided to get on the wheel of fortune, which had circular cabins instead of outdoor seating.

**"I don´t know how you convinced me to get here."** I said. I was clinging to my seat watching him in front of me hugging her bear.

**"Don´t complain, you asked to come here haha!"**

**"I didn't know I was afraid of the heights!"**

**"You know, you're not the only one."** I didn't realize, he was a lot of tense like me, but he just was seeing at the window and sweating.

**"Rekkit. Can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure, what is it?"**

**"How were those who has been with you before I came?"** He takes a long pause, and I assume that was personal. But when I try to apologize he tells me her past.

**"I've had a dark past, many treated me like just a piece of magic meat, others said be my friends when I realized that their wishes were selfish and materials, then I escape from this world, I escape for three years and shelter with a friend, but Yoshini found me and I returned to the routine granting wishes a week, and the rest of the year I was used it as an act of magic in your world."**

**"Why you don´t reveal against him?"**

**"Remember when I told you of the pyramid? It wasn´t a joke, i don´t have any magical power despite the stolen spells."**

It was painful to see her suffering, and see that I was part of the cause, I was blaming myself. Then I decided to take the collars of my pockets. On the collar of my right hand I imagine is a red five-pointed star. I throw and catches with the left hand.

**"Together?"** I said extending my fist with the collar imagine that word. Then he mimics me.

**"Forever"** From our fists leave light rays. Our words were reflected in our necklaces, I put it on my neck and he put it like a bracelet because it was too small for his neck.

That night we saw out of the window the half-moon reflected in the sea, and the stars were shining in the sky, without moving.


End file.
